1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device for television, in which a picture intermediate frequency (PIF) processing circuit, a sound intermediate frequency (SIF) processing circuit, a video/chroma/deflection (VCD) processing circuit and the like are integrated on one chip, and also relates to a television receiving system using the semiconductor integrated circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of television receivers, the integration density of signal processing circuits has been increasing, which results in production of a type of semiconductor integrated circuit device for television, wherein a PIF circuit, a SIF circuit and a VCD circuit are all integrated on one chip.
Before manufacturers forward television receivers, they adjust various functions, such as PIF-VCO (voltage control oscillator), RF-AGC (automatic gain control), sub-contrast, sub-tint, sub-color and sub-brightness.
According to the conventional art, to conduct the adjustment before forwarding a television receiver, test points for the respective adjustment items are formed on a print circuit board. In the adjustment, status signals are output from the test points to the outside of the television receiver, monitored and controlled externally, and a control command is fed back to the television receiver.
For this reason, the conventional art has the following drawbacks. Since a test point is accessed by mechanical means in the adjustment, positioning control is required, resulting in a low reliability of electrical connection. In addition, since different access points are used for the respective contents of adjustment, the connection must be changed. Further, when the monitor and control outside the television receiver is performed manually, the reliability of the adjustment is lowered and considerable labor and time are required. If the adjustment is performed mechanically and automatically to overcome the above problems, an additional information process and control apparatus are required, resulting in a high cost.
As described above, since test points are provided on a print circuit board for the respective items of adjustment, the conventional art has the drawbacks, such as the low reliability of the adjustment or the high cost for the adjustment.